Long, polished nails are well established prerequisites of fine grooming. Many hours are spent in the preparation of a woman's nails. The old polish is removed, cuticles trimmed or removed, the nails clipped and filed. New polish is then applied, and upon drying, a hardening lacquer may also be applied.
Long nails, however, are cumbersome, and pose an inherent problem during the application of polish. In reaching for the bottle of polish, even the most careful woman has, on occasion, caught the tip of a nail on the edge of the bottle thereby spilling its contents over rugs, clothes and furniture.
The prior art illustrates how to store the clippers, bottles, files and the like, but has not addressed the problem of providing a safe repository for the polish and remover during use.